Gran hazaña
by Pequeniez
Summary: "Tal y como su energía lo indicaba; se sentía como un jodido campeón. Como el rey del mundo. (O al menos eso creía ser.) ¿Y que mejor que compartir su alegría a quien le faltaba? En este caso, Craig. Ese lindo amigo suyo que hace unos días se burlaba de él por ser el único chico virgen en la clase."


**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, supongo. Ehm. Slash no explícito

 **Disclaimer:** Este fanfic es irreal y tonto, los personajes son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.

 **000**

Con los pasadores desatados, las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello ligeramente despeinado y ese aire a "vencedor" dándole vueltas al punto que espantaba las moscas, Clyde Donovan paseaba por las calles de South Park con total júbilo. De haber tenido el ritmo en su cabeza, habría tarareado una canción.

Tal y como su energía lo indicaba; se sentía como un jodido campeón. Como el rey del mundo. _(O al menos eso creía ser.)_

¿Y que mejor que compartir su alegría a quien le faltaba? En este caso, Craig. Ese lindo amigo suyo que hace unos días se burlaba de él por ser el único chico virgen en la clase.

Eso acababa de cambiar, y Tucker tendría el honor de tragarse sus palabras.

Pero como estaba seguro de que el líder de su grupo no estaría en su casa, se dirigía hacia la de Tweek. Era una regla bastante simple: Si no estaba en la propia, andaba en la del maniático del café. En su defecto: Detención.

No estaba equivocado. Ahí estaba él, señalando lugares al azar mientras le gritaba a Tweak "¡Ahí hay un gnomo!". Al pobre rubio casi se le caian los pantalones de andar corriendo por todo el jardín como un lunático. Cosa que era, pero podía tratar de disimular.

—¡Hey, Fucker!—

Craig le saludó con su seña característica a la par que dejaba en paz un momento a Tweek, quien había metido la cabeza bajo la nieve como si fuese un avestruz. Mejor dejarlo ser feliz.

—No me vas a creer lo que logré el sábado.— Tweak sacó la cabeza de la nieve, interesado en el logro de su amigo.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Bajar de peso?— Bien. Aparte de burlarse por ser el _(ex)_ virgen, se burlaba de él por ser el segundo más gordo en la clase.

—No, y tus bromas no me quitarán el buen humor.—Casi cantando las palabras, se hacía el misterioso. —¿O no adivinas?—

—Cuenta, apúrate, Tweek aún tiene gnomos que buscar.— El mencionado pegó un gritillo extraño. Clyde comenzaba a dudar de su estabilidad.

—Bien, pues verás, mi querido Craig... El sábado...— Aquí podrían entrar redobles de tambores metafóricos. —Perdí la virginidad.—

Tweak gritó de nuevo y Tucker solo alzó la ceja, sin creerle. Era curioso como ambos extremos chocaban entre sí. Uno apenas se movía y el otro parecía apunto de convulsionar en un ataque epiléptico.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y con quién?— Pasó unos momentos en silencio, como decidiendo que decir. Podría haber hecho un chiste en plan "¿Tu mano?" o "¿Con Manuela?" pero pensó que sería muy cliché.

Clyde tomó aire, a la par que se hinchaba su pecho de orgullo. Craig se había quedado callado, y aunque solo haya sido un tiempo corto, sabía que había algún tipo de impacto.

—Con Token.—

Fue un minuto de shock. Exactamente, un minuto. Cada segundo completo.

Al terminar ese minuto, Craig se cayó al piso como quien acaba de desfallecer por una herida de bala. Clyde tuvo un respingo pero Tweek sufrió todo un salto.

—¡AAHH! ¡CLYDE! ¡TU HOMOSEXUALIDAD MATÓ A CRAIG!— Donovan lo creyó durante unos siete segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era la idea y de que Tucker no estaba muerto. De hecho, temblaba de manera extraña.

Era porque estaba conteniendo una risa tan fuerte que los extraterrestres la escucharían.

Y no pudo retenerla más. Literalmente se revolcaba por el piso nevoso a la par que se carcajeaba de la misma manera que lo haría alguien con un problema mental. Tweek y Clyde se miraron sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—Nhg. Clyde, tu homosexualidad enloqueció a Craig.—

Donovan lo creyó durante todo el rato que su líder reía en el piso, y de paso comprendió porqué Token prefirió no venir.

 **000**

 **Notas/Extras:** Se me van las vacaciones y aún no termino mi lista de fanfics por leer y por hacer. Una planta me va a hacer emo y me voy a cortar las venas.


End file.
